


Expected

by Preludian_Staves



Series: Femslashficlets [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preludian_Staves/pseuds/Preludian_Staves
Summary: This wasn't exactly how Hana had expected things to happen.





	Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current femslashficlets' prompt, _lover_.

Of all the things that Hana had expected to happen when her parents sent her off to Cordonia with the idea of courting the Crown Prince; falling in love with another woman was not what she had expected.

Her changing feelings had led Hana down a path of confusion and revelations.

She’d always wanted to please her parents, of course. Something about Riley made Hana feel better about herself that she felt brave enough to take her aside and tell her about her feelings.

Hana chewed on her lip and looked around the semi-crowded room to find Riley laughing at something that Maxwell said as she looked around to meet Hana’s eyes with a small grin. Hana felt her cheeks warm as she smiled back before Riley looked away and decided that she was glad that she had told Riley about her feelings.


End file.
